Comme cela avait commencé
by EpsilonSnape
Summary: Une erreur de potion emmène Harry Potter dans le lit de Lucius Malfoy, pour le meilleur… Et le meilleur !


**Titre** : Comme cela avait commencé

**Rating** : M

**Pairing** : Slash, Yaoi, HP/LM, M-Preg

**Disclaimer** : Rien est à moi, merci, bonsoir.

**Statut** : Terminé (OS)

**Résumé** : Une erreur de potion emmène Harry Potter dans le lit de Lucius Malfoy, pour le meilleur… Et le meilleur !

**NdA**: Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, mis à part que cet OS a été écrit pour AudeSnape qui, tout comme moi, aime tellement les Lurry. C'est très très trèèèèès Fluffy ! Et cette histoire est basé sur un drabble. Celui-ci débute cette fic. Vous le savez peut-être avec notre recueil sur Aupaupsi, mais certain jour, nous nous lançons des thèmes et nous devons écrire des drabble dessus. Celui que j'ai écris sur la demande d'AudeSnape (avec le thème ''Harry est enceint de Lucius'') m'a fait pensé à l'histoire que voici. **Attention c'est un M-Preg ! C'est à dire, une histoire avec un homme enceint. Ceux qui n'aiment pas ça (ce que je peux comprendre) n'aimeront certainement pas !**

**Bêta** : AudeSnape, sans surprise. Merci ma belle !

* * *

Lucius regardait son amant avec adoration pendant que celui-ci, à califourchon sur son corps, montait et descendait langoureusement sur son sexe érigé, en poussant des gémissements sonores.

Harry était tellement beau avec ce ventre rond.

À huit mois et demi de grossesse, sa libido battait des records et Lucius n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'obéir à quelqu'un au doigt et à l'oeil. Évidemment, il y avait quelques contraintes à l'approche du terme et si Lucius aurait voulu pouvoir prendre son amant férocement, le plier en deux et battre son corps avec le sien, il se contentait parfaitement de cette danse langoureuse.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé au début, il aimait cette façon de faire l'amour.

Faire l'amour…

Voilà qui ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit avant qu'Harry Potter ne se pointe dans son lit. Lui qui n'aimait que la baise brutale, même avec Narcissa avec qui il était marié depuis vingt ans, il n'avait jamais envisagé de faire cela autrement. Son épouse était dans le même état d'esprit, elle aimait le contrôle, le sang, les cris. Elle était bien loin d'être la délicate fleur dépeinte dans les journaux, et cela convenait parfaitement à Lucius.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Maintenant qu'il connaissait le sexe comme Harry le voulait.

Le jeune homme lui avait appris à être doux et fort à la fois, langoureux et féroce, passionné et aimant. Il lui avait appris à prendre du plaisir dans les effleurement de la peau, les baisers légers, les suçotements humides. Lucius avait appris à quel point les préliminaires étaient agréables.

En quatre mois, il en avait appris plus sur les zones érogènes d'Harry que durant ses vingt dernières années sur celles de son épouse. Le sexe était bon avec Harry et s'ils s'écoutaient, ils seraient morts de faim, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre.

Lucius se redressa dans le lit et poussa lentement Harry pour le mettre sur le dos, sortant de son corps chaud et tentateur malgré ses gémissements clairement déçus. Avec une sorte de vénération qui lui était encore inconnue, il glissa dans le lit pour mettre sa tête au niveau de la bosse qui contenait leur enfant.

Il embrassa avec vénération la peau douce et un peu marquée par l'étirement de la poche du bébé. Il voulait l'embrasser partout, comme pour que cet enfant comprenne que la raison de sa venue importait peu, comme pour lui dire que peu importait qui était ses parents. Avec un dernier baiser, il murmura :

« Je t'aime déjà. »

Il se redressa et regarda son amant qui roulait des hanches, désespéré de voir Lucius lui accorder la libération qu'il désirait tant.

« S'il te plaît… » gémit-il, les yeux pleins de désir.

« J'arrive, » répondit simplement Lucius avant d'écarter les jambes de son amant pour se placer à genoux entre elles.

Pour le confort d'Harry, il attrapa un oreiller et le plaça sous les hanches du jeune homme. Lorsque la position fut bonne, il replaça son sexe toujours indécemment dur devant l'entrée de son amant et poussa au son des gémissements comblés d'Harry.

« Plus fort Lucius, » gémit celui-ci.

« Certainement pas. Le médicomage nous a demandé de faire attention, je ne vais pas risquer la vie de mon fils pour ton plaisir Potter. »

« Tu n'aurais pas à t'en soucier si ce crétin de médicomage ne m'avait pas donné par erreur la potion destinée à ta femme, » répondit Harry avec hargne.

« C'est un fait, » répondit Lucius en commençant des mouvements de hanches langoureux. « Mais cet enfant reste mon héritier, qu'il vienne de toi ou de mon épouse et j'en prends grand soin. »

« Nous ne savons même pas si ça sera un garçon, malgré le fait que tu t'obstines à l'appeler ton fils. »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, les Malfoy ne font que des garçons à cause d'une malédiction qui date de huit cent ans. Nous aurons un garçon. »

« Et tu ne verras même pas la couleur de ses cheveux si tu t'obstines à ne pas me satisfaire correctement, » grogna Harry, des flammes de détermination et de rébellion dansant dans ses yeux.

C'était ce que Lucius préférait chez lui. C'était ce qui enflammait ses sens et, pour son plus grand désespoir, sa queue. Avec force, il prit un rythme plus soutenu et commença à pomper dans le corps de son amant qui gémissait de façon plus que ravie.

Oui, c'était ça.

Alors que Lucius martelait son amant, il se rendait compte qu'il n'aimait pas le sexe brutal, mais le sexe passionné, qu'il n'aimait pas un amant féroce et sauvage, mais langoureux et sexy et qu'il aimait plus que tout lorsque Harry Potter tenait ce rôle.

.oOo.

Lucius fumait une cigarette à la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôtel qu'il avait loué pour quelques heures. Il était simplement vêtu d'une chemise blanche ouverte et d'un boxer noir qui ne cachait rien de ses fesses musclées et de ses cuisses fermes. Il était bien conscient de la femme de l'immeuble d'en face qui le dévorait du regard, mais tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était la personne qui somnolait dans le lit derrière lui.

Tout avait commencé huit mois auparavant.

Lucius avait enfin réussi à convaincre Narcissa d'avoir un autre enfant, malgré le fait qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu concevoir à nouveau après la naissance de Draco. Vingt ans plus tard, la médicomagie avait fait des miracles et une potion existait maintenant pour concevoir sans même avoir besoin d'un rapport sexuel. C'était un traitement expérimental, mais Lucius avait réussi à persuader - pour ne pas dire soudoyer - Narcissa et il avait été à Sainte-Mangouste pour donner les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication de cette potion qui n'était connue que par les experts de l'hôpital.

Lorsque Narcissa y était allée deux jours plus tard pour récupérer la potion, elle était arrivée en même temps que Harry Potter. L'engouement qui avait suivi parmi le personnel hospitalier devant le Sauveur avait provoqué la catastrophe qui avait suivi : Narcissa s'était retrouvée avec le stupide remède personnalisé contre les maux de tête dû à un sortilège de magie noire. Potter, quant à lui, avait bu la potion contenant les gènes pour créer l'héritier de Lucius Malfoy.

Lorsqu'ils avaient tous appris la vérité quelques semaines plus tard, les discussions avaient été houleuses, mais ils avaient fini par trouver un arrangement. Potter allait garder cet enfant, déclarant Lucius comme père, et faisant de lui le second héritier des Malfoy, laissant ainsi la possibilité pour Lucius de le voir et de donner son avis sur l'éducation.

Ils n'auraient dû avoir aucun contact jusqu'au terme mais cela, c'était sans compter les hormones en ébullition du jeune homme qui avait débarqué en catastrophe, hurlant qu'il avait "besoin d'être baisé et maintenant !" Lucius n'avait pas mis longtemps pour céder, son épouse était en voyage et il se faisait un devoir de s'occuper de son enfant à naître en comblant son porteur.

Maintenant que sa femme était rentrée de l'île paradisiaque sur laquelle elle s'était réfugiée pour se remettre de ses émotions après l'incident, ils se voyaient donc à l'hotel.

Harry était nu sur les draps blancs, complètement découvert, sans pudeur, les yeux fermés alors que sa main jouait négligemment avec les poils sous son nombril. Il avait l'air repu et heureux, rappelant à Lucius la première fois qu'il était venu le voir pour une partie de sexe endiablée.

Dans quelques semaines, l'enfant allait naître et ils arrêteraient ce petit arrangement à la plus grande peine de Lucius qui voyait en ces petites escapades, un moyen d'échapper à sa vie terne et routinière. Avoir une aventure extra-conjugale était exaltant, encore plus avec la jeune créature qu'il baisait presque un jour sur deux. Narcissa pensait qu'il enchaînait les repas d'affaires, car c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais en réalité Lucius était persuadé qu'elle n'avait même pas fait attention au fait qu'il soit absent plus souvent que d'habitude. Vivant chacun dans une aile différente du manoir, ils ne se voyaient quasiment pas.

Lucius était persuadé qu'une vie de couple avec Harry Potter serait différente. Le Gryffondor était bien trop passionné pour se contenter d'un coït brutal de temps en temps avant de réintégrer ses quartiers.

Non, Harry voudrait passer du temps avec son compagnon. Il voudrait cette routine. Il voudrait organiser des choses un peu niaises pour lui faire plaisir, voudrait se donner à lui sur la table de la salle à manger dans un excès d'érotisme. Il voudrait des calins, des baisers, des caresses.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il aimait cette aventure et qu'il était plutôt amer à l'idée qu'elle se termine.

Mais c'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

« Ta femme ne sait toujours pas ? » demanda Harry, le sortant de ses songes.

« Pourquoi lui dirais-je ? » répondit Lucius en aspirant à nouveau dans sa cigarette.

« Elle n'a pas remarqué que tu rentrais tard un jour sur deux ? »

« Elle ne s'intéresse pas à mon emploi du temps. »

« Je ne comprendrai jamais ces mariages coincés et guindés… » soupira Harry. « Le jour où je serai marié, mon homme pourra faire ce qu'il veut, mais on passera du temps ensemble et si je suspecte qu'il me trompe alors je ne répondrai plus de mes actes. »

« Un homme chanceux… » ricana Lucius.

« Tu sais que je suis un homme passionné… » répondit Harry en s'étirant de tout son long avant de se lever et d'approcher la fenêtre.

Lucius grogna et coinça sa cigarette entre ses lèvres pour enlever sa chemise et l'enrouler autour du corps nu de son amant. Au yeux des Moldus qui pouvaient les apercevoir, Harry était une séduisante jeune femme enceinte et lorsqu'il apparut à la fenêtre vêtu de la chemise trop grande de Lucius, la femme qui espionnait ouvertement depuis l'immeuble d'en face soupira de dépit.

« Merci pour cette belle partie de jambes en l'air, » dit Harry en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser l'homme qui ne bougeait pas. « Je ne sais pas si nous en aurons encore, » dit-il ensuite en repartant vers le lit pour commencer à s'habiller.

Lucius se retourna vivement pour lui faire face.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il avec désinvolture.

« Je sens ma libido revenir à la normale à l'approche du terme. De toute façon, je suis si gros que je ne vois plus mes pieds et je commence seulement à en prendre conscience. »

« Tu es… parfait… » répondit Lucius en regardant la silhouette de son amant.

« Ça t'excite n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry en se retournant avec un sourire coquin.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Mon ventre. Ton enfant à l'intérieur. La vie qui grandit en moi. »

« Effectivement, » répondit Lucius qui sentait déjà son désir reprendre de plus belle.

Il jeta sa cigarette par la fenêtre et s'approcha de son amant à pas de félins, l'attrapant par la taille pour le plaquer contre son torse.

« Il faut fêter ça, pas vrai ? »

.oOo.

Lucius était au théâtre avec son épouse.

Une pièce classique qui s'intitulait « Morphéus et les lutins de Cornouaille » et qui parlait d'un homme qui pensait voir des lutins partout. C'était en réalité les reflets de ses pensées et ils lui menaient la vie dure. C'était on ne peut plus niais et aberrant aux yeux de Lucius.

Mais il avait trouvé quelque chose de bien plus intéressant à regarder que cette pièce ridicule.

Alors qu'il s'installait avant le début du spectacle, il avait remarqué, deux rangs devant lui, une touffe de cheveux noirs bien connue. Aussitôt, son intérêt avait été absorbé par l'homme qui le hantait depuis des années.

Harry Potter était là.

Harry Potter était là, avec un homme.

Ils étaient en couple sans aucun doute, et ce simple fait rendait Lucius fou de rage. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il pouvait se vanter bien sûr ; il était marié et depuis presque trois ans, ses rapports avec Harry étaient purement amicaux.

Depuis la naissance de leur fille…

Oui, Harry lui avait donné une fille. La première Malfoy depuis des dizaines de générations.

Une merveilleuse petite fille de maintenant trois ans. Elle avait les cheveux blonds des Malfoy et les grands yeux verts d'Harry. Elle s'appelait Hélène et elle était plus gentille et douce qu'un Malfoy ne l'avait jamais été.

Lucius la voyait chaque week-end et venait dès qu'elle en faisait la demande. Il était frustré de ne pas la voir plus, de ne pas vivre avec elle, mais il avait déjà de la chance qu'Harry le laisse interférer dans sa vie à tout moment.

Ce soir, il savait qu'Hélène était chez sa marraine, Miss Granger, mais Lucius ne savait pas que c'était parce que Harry avait un rendez vous galant. Il détestait ça. Il détestait voir Harry avec un autre homme. Lucius ne pouvait que se souvenir encore et encore des mois de grossesse, lorsqu'ils avaient été amants, lorsqu'il avait pu se repaître de son corps.

Il n'aimait pas voir d'autres hommes avec Harry, tout simplement parce que Harry devait être à lui.

Il sentit son coeur se serrer lorsqu'il vit Potter poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant pour regarder la pièce. Non il n'aimait vraiment pas lorsque Potter sortait avec un homme.

Lucius regarda son épouse à côté de lui. Froide. Droite. Concentrée. Quand était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait embrassée ? Quelques semaines au moins… C'était loin d'être la relation passionnelle et enflammée qu'il avait eue avec Harry…

Regardant à nouveau son ancien amant, Lucius soupira brièvement. Il ne pouvait rien dire. Tant que cet homme n'était pas néfaste pour Hélène, il n'avait aucun droit de dire à Harry qu'il ne pouvait plus le voir. C'était ce sur quoi ils s'étaient mis d'accord à la naissance de leur fille.

Alors, Lucius resta là, fixant la personne qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier, se repaître dans les bras d'un autre. Lorsque Narcissa lui demanda ce qu'il avait pensé de la pièce ce soir-là, il se contenta de dire qu'il ne l'avait pas aimée, qu'une telle vision était écoeurante.

.oOo.

Alors que Lucius marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs du Ministère, il entendit des éclats de voix. C'était plutôt étrange, car il n'y avait jamais personne dans ces étages. Il revenait à l'instant du département des Mystères où seuls les Langues-de-plombs s'aventuraient. Lui aussi y allait parfois pour des documents importants, mais il ne croisait jamais personne.

De toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas en ce jour et il s'arrêta, curieux, pour entendre les paroles qui commençaient à monter de volume.

« C'est comme ça Jake, » dit une voix qu'il connaissait parfaitement.

« Tu te fous de moi ? Les restaurants, les pièces idiotes, les rendez-vous de trois heures, une partie de jambes en l'air et c'est fini ? » répondit la voix hargneuse d'un homme.

« Tu vois bien que ça ne colle pas, » temporisa Harry.

« C'est sûr oui. Qui d'autre supporterait un père célibataire aussi stupide que toi et tellement dingue de sa fille qu'il oublie de parler du reste ? Tu sais quoi ? La seule chose que je vais regretter Potter, c'est que tu es une vraie salope dans un lit ! » cracha l'homme.

Aussitôt, Lucius passa le coin du couloir et, avant même qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il plaqua l'homme abjecte au mur, un bras bloquant sa gorge et la baguette sous son menton.

« Je vous interdit de manquer de respect au père de ma fille, » grogna Lucius. « Compris ? »

L'homme, ne pouvant répondre, se contenta d'un couinement aiguë et Lucius appuya un peu plus fort avant de reprendre.

« Si je vous revois à moins de trois mètres de lui, je n'hésiterai pas à vous faire virer. Si vous vous approchez de ma fille, que Merlin m'en soit témoin, je vous tuerai. »

Il lâcha sa prise et l'homme rouge s'effondra par terre en crachotant.

« N'essayez pas de porter plainte. Vous ne faites pas le poids, » ricana Lucius.

Il se retourna et se figea lorsqu'il vit le regard noir d'Harry Potter, qui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, attendait visiblement qu'il ait fini de traumatiser son monde.

« Pour qui te prends-tu Lucius Abraxas Malfoy ? » dit-il en avançant pour planter un doigt accusateur dans le torse de son ancien amant. « Je ne suis pas une princesse en détresse. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un preu chevalier pour défendre ma vertue ! Tu n'as pas à interférer dans mes relations, quoi que tu en penses ! Nous nous sommes mis d'accord là dessus ! »

« Je voulais simplement t'aider, » renifla Lucius.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! » cracha Harry. « Je sais parfaitement me débarrasser des boulets quand j'en vois. »

« Ca fait des années que tu ne ramasses que des hommes idiots, machos ou laids ! Je ne veux pas d'une personne comme celle-là auprès de ma fille. »

« Aucun n'a jamais rencontré _notre_ fille Lucius ! Quant à la laideur, nous n'avons clairement pas les mêmes critères, et même si c'était le cas ce n'est pas ma priorité lorsque je sors avec un homme. »

« Et quelle est ta priorité Harry ? Sortir avec des hommes qui ne te respectent pas ? Qui te traitent de salope ? » dit dédaigneusement Lucius en regardant l'homme qu'il avait mis à terre glisser très peu subtilement vers la sortie.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! »

« Ta réputation touchera forcément celle de ma fille, » répondit Lucius de mauvaise fois.

« Notre fille ! » cracha Harry avec hargne.

Il reprit contenance et un semblant de calme avant de reprendre :

« Ecoute Lucius… Je peux me montrer patient, mais si tu continues à m'importuner et à te mêler de ma vie privée, nous pourrons aller jusqu'au tribunal. Tu sais parfaitement que je n'ai rien à me reprocher dans cette histoire. Tu as un accès illimité à mon domicile pour rendre visite à Hélène quand tu le souhaites, depuis le début, tu viens quand cela te chante, sans même avoir besoin de frapper à la porte, mais tu sais parfaitement que le Magenmagot acceptera ma demande de restriction si je la formulais. Ne la voir que le weekend par exemple, et seulement chez toi, là où tu vis avec _ton épouse_. Pour le bien d'Hélène, je ne veux pas en arriver là, mais laisse ma vie privée tranquille et occupe toi plutôt de la tienne. »

Sur ce, Harry tourna les talons et, sans un regard pour Lucius, ou l'homme qui se relevait péniblement, marcha en direction des ascenseurs.

Lucius savait parfaitement qu'il devenait complètement irrationnel lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à faire une croix sur cet homme qui n'était pourtant absolument pas pour lui. Il était marié par Merlin, et de vingt ans son aîné.

Harry avait totalement raison lorsqu'il parlait des restrictions. Il avait été assez souple jusqu'à maintenant et Hélène avait le plaisir de voir son père quand elle le souhaitait. Si les limites étaient jugées alors, ils ne se verraient que le week-end. Elle ne pourrait plus l'appeler lorsqu'elle voulait jouer à prendre le thé, lorsqu'elle faisait un cauchemar, ou voulait s'assurer qu'il l'aimait toujours.

Lucius devait se faire une raison et accepter. Malgré le nombre de fois où il l'avait marqué de ses baisers, de ses dents, de sa langue, Harry n'était pas à lui.

.oOo.

« Et après, Lucie elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus être ma copine. C'est méchant hein ? »

« Si cette jeune fille ne veut plus être ton amie, Princesse, c'est qu'elle ne l'a jamais vraiment été… » souffla Lucius en coiffant la belle et longue chevelure blonde de sa fille.

Il était sur le canapé en cuir et Hélène était assise en tailleur sur la table basse, dos à lui pour qu'il puisse nouer ses cheveux avant de la mettre au lit. C'était à lui de veiller sur sa fille ce soir, alors qu'Harry sortait dîner avec Luther, ce don Juan autrichien qu'il voyait depuis quelques mois. Jamais il n'avait eu une histoire aussi longue et Lucius en était malade. D'autant plus qu'il avait été celui qui avait précipité les choses !

Un jour où il gardait Hélène au manoir pour la faire monter à cheval avec lui, il avait reçu un patronus de l'un de ses employés pour un problème urgent sur son dernier gros contrat. Sans réfléchir, il avait pris Hélène et l'avait ramenée à son père pour pouvoir gérer ses affaires sans avoir à s'occuper de l'enfant. Le problème étant qu'Harry avait invité Luther chez lui à ce moment là et qu'ils étaient dans un état de déshabillage avancé sur le canapé du salon lorsqu'il avait transplané sans prévenir.

Des présentations maladroites avaient donc été faites entre un Lucius livide, une Hélène timide et un Luther déstabilisé. Depuis, Harry n'hésitait plus à faire venir son petit-ami à la maison, même si c'était souvent pour un passage éclair avant d'aller dîner. Ce qui était le cas actuellement.

La sonnette retentit dans l'appartement et Lucius vit Harry sortir de sa chambre dans une élégante robe sorcière bordeau et se dépêcher en direction de la porte d'entrée. Il y eut une exclamation et des paroles échangées, avant qu'Harry ne dirige son compagnon vers le salon où ils se trouvaient.

« Je te laisse quelques minutes, j'ai encore quelques petites choses à préparer, » déclara le Survivant.

« Ne tarde pas trop, » répondit son petit-ami avec un sourire charmeur. « J'ai réservé pour vingt heures. »

Lorsque Harry fut parti en faisant un clin d'oeil à Luther, celui-ci se tourna vers Lucius et Hélène.

« Oh, bonjour, » dit-il avec un sourire agréable.

« Bonjour Monsieur Wagner, » répondit froidement Lucius.

Lorsque Hélène ne dit rien, son père continua :

« Hélène, soit une vraie Lady et répond lorsque quelqu'un te salue. »

« Bonjour Luther, » marmonna-t-elle sans lever la tête vers lui.

« Comment va ma Schatzi préférée, » béatifia le jeune homme en s'avançant vers elle.

« Je ne suis pas ta Schatzi, » grogna Hélène.

Le sourire de Luther s'évanouit autant que celui de Lucius apparut. Une de ses craintes avait été que sa douce fille préfère cet homme à lui. Apparement ce n'était pas le cas. Un silence inconfortable s'installa ensuite dans le salon alors que Lucius reprenait le travail sur les cheveux de sa fille. Harry arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

« Nous y allons ? » demanda-t-il à Luther qui acquiesça simplement. « Bonne nuit, Princesse, » dit doucement Harry en embrassant le front de sa fille.

Il contourna ensuite la table basse pour embrasser chastement la joue de Lucius. Il le faisait toujours sous prétexte de montrer à sa fille l'exemple d'une famille heureuse, bien que recomposée. Lucius, de son côté, ne le faisait pas. Il restait de marbre face à ses touches, ne voulant pas montrer une quelconque émotion.

« N'oubliez pas, » dit Harry en s'éloignant. « Pas de bêtises, pas trop de sucre et au lit avant vingt et une heures ! »

« Mais papa ! » gémit l'enfant. « Père a apporté de la glace ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda Lucius qui avait un sourire sarcastique sur le visage.

« C'est de la glace à la citrouille, » dit-il dans une pseudo défense. « Tu me bassines toujours le fait que mes elfes lui fassent manger tout ce qu'elle désire et surtout pas de légumes. Je pensais te faire plaisir. »

Le Survivant leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers la porte pour partir, maudissant les Serpentards.

« Soyez sage et ne brûlez pas ma maison. Hélène, ne laisse pas Lucius s'approcher de la cuisine, » dit-il en ricanant.

Hélène se mit à rire et essaya de le cacher en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche.

« Les instructions sur cette boite de grains de maïs n'étaient pas très claires… » se défendit Lucius, heureux malgré lui que la conversation exclue complètement celui qu'il considérait comme un intru.

« Bonne soirée vous deux, » sourit Harry, franchissant le couloir, vite suivi par son compagnon.

Lorsque la porte d'entrée fut fermée et que deux bruits distincts de transplanage résonnèrent, Lucius fit tourner sa fille sur la table pour lui faire face.

« Dis-moi, Princesse, pourquoi te comportes-tu de cette façon avec Monsieur Wagner ? »

« J'l'aime pas, » déclara la jeune fille, croisant les bras et gonflant les joues.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda curieusement Lucius.

« Il est gentil que quand papa est là. Sinon il me regarde pas et ne sourit pas. »

Lucius fronça les sourcils. Il pouvait bien comprendre que Luther ne cherchait qu'une aventure décontractée et qu'un enfant dans l'équation n'était pas souhaitable, mais il espérait sincèrement qu'il ne blesserait pas sa fille avec son comportement.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit Hélène murmurer timidement :

« Pourquoi papa s'amuse avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi maintenant ? Il ne m'aime plus ? »

« Oh non Princesse, ce n'est pas ça, » répondit Lucius, la regardant tristement. « Tu sais… Parfois les adultes ont besoin d'être avec d'autres adultes. Ton papa t'aime très fort, mais il ne peut pas parler de certaines choses avec toi. »

« Alors pourquoi il ne le fait pas avec toi ? » demanda Hélène, ses grands yeux verts plein d'innocence.

« Avec moi ? » demanda Lucius.

« Ben oui ! Tout ce que les adultes font avec les adultes, vous pouvez le faire ensemble, comme ça papa n'aura plus besoin de Luther ! »

« Oh… » murmura Lucius.

Si elle savait… Si Hélène savait à quel point Lucius en avait envie aussi. Si elle savait que Lucius rêvait de partager la vie d'Harry avec une si grande simplicité.

Oui, tout était plus facile dans l'esprit d'Hélène, mais la réalité était bien plus cruelle.

Lucius était marié. Il avait vingt ans de plus qu'Harry. Il était un ancien Mangemort. Pourtant… Il avait tellement envie de céder à ses pulsions et d'envoyer tous ses principes à la poubelle, renier ce qu'il _devait_ faire pour s'occuper de ce qu'il _voulait_ faire.

« Ton papa n'est pas mon compagnon, » répondit simplement Lucius. « Il a Luther et j'ai Narcissa. »

« Vous pouvez pas échanger ? » demanda naïvement Hélène.

« Échanger ? »

« Toi tu restes avec mon papa et Luther va avec Narcissa, comme ça j'ai mes deux papas. »

Lucius émit un petit rire étouffé, les yeux brillants de voir sa fille aussi naturelle et joyeuse. Elle n'avait pas été élevée comme lui ou comme Draco, elle avait grandi loin des réceptions mondaines interminables, des punitions douloureuses, des cours d'étiquettes et des bonnes manières. Elle avait grandi dans le bonheur, la bonne humeur et la joie de vivre.

« Tu sais… Papa il pleure des fois… » murmura-t-elle.

Cette simple phrase estompa aussitôt le sourire de Lucius. Il regarda sa fille dans les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas ! Il me dit que c'est les oignons même quand il y en a pas. »

« Gryffondor idiot… » grinça Lucius.

« C'est l'heure de mon dessin animé ! » trépigna Hélène en sautant sur le canapé.

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel face à ce manque flagrant de tenu, mais ne dit rien. Il était maintenant habitué à toutes ces choses Moldues qu'Hélène appréciait. Il les trouvait généralement idiotes, mais il savait que c'était une question de génération.

Pendant qu'à la télé, une jeune magicienne nommée Tara utilisait des formules aberrantes pour sauver le monde d'un loup-garou bien plus beau que l'avait été Lupin ou Greyback, Lucius réfléchissait intensément. Des émotions contradictoires se battaient à l'intérieur de lui et il ne savait quoi faire. Son coeur disait une chose, sa tête soutenait l'inverse.

Allait-il enfin se jeter à l'eau ?

.oOo.

Lorsque Lucius entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, il s'était servi un verre de scotch et le sirotait tranquillement dans le noir. Il s'était installé dans un fauteuil à dossier haut et attendait le retour du père de sa fille.

Le tout faisait un peu dramatique mais il espérait bien faire son petit effet. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur l'accoudoir lorsqu'il entendit Luther.

« Allez… » supplia-t-il. « Laisse-moi entrer… »

« Non, » répondit Harry avec un petit rire. « Ma fille dort dans la pièce à côté de la mienne. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas de problème quand elle est chez son père, mais elle ne l'est pas. »

« Harry… » gémit Luther. « J'ai envie de toi… »

« Non. »

«Les sorts de silence servent à ça ! Un coup vite fait ! Je repars juste après, je te jure ! »

« Tu devrais t'en aller maintenant Luther, » fit la voix nettement plus froide de Harry.

« Bien, » répondit l'autre.

Il y eut un bruit de baiser léger et la porte se referma, des pas légers dans le couloir, puis la pose de clés sur la console. Un soupir.

Lucius avait lutté pour ne pas aller corriger l'impertinent qui tentait de forcer la main à son ancien amant, mais il était fier d'avoir réussi.

Lorsque Harry alluma la lumière, il sursauta légèrement à sa vue et Lucius ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

« J'avais oublié que tu serais là, » dit Harry en faisant sauter ses chaussures.

Lucius leva un sourcil, amusé mais aussi vexé.

« Bonne soirée ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Excellente. Sauf la fin… » grogna Harry, en saisissant le verre de Lucius pour en boire une gorgée avant de s'affaler sur le canapé.

« C'était mon scotch. »

« Nous partageons déjà une fille, nous pouvons bien partager un scotch, » ricana Harry.

Lucius sourit légèrement, regardant Harry se détendre et fermer les yeux, la tête renversée sur les coussins. Il resta silencieux, ne voulant pas briser cet instant de calme et de paix.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda finalement le jeune homme en se redressant sur le sofa, fixant une grande enveloppe posée sur la table basse et cachetée avec le sceau Malfoy.

« Un pli pour mon avocatmage. »

« Ouh, le grand Lord Lucius Malfoy aurait-il du mal à gérer ses affaires. »

« Mes affaires vont bien, je te remercie Potter. En réalité, c'est une demande de divorce. »

« Pardon ? » haleta Harry, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte.

Lucius se délecta un instant de cet air stupide sur le visage de son ancien amant. Après tout, il n'était pas obligé de lui dire que ce n'étaient que des documents préliminaires, sans aucune conséquence sur son mariage ou sur la société. En réalité, l'avocatmage allait répertorier les biens, travailler sur les infractions au contrat de mariage et faire un dossier complet sur ce qu'il avait à perdre s'il engageait une telle procédure.

« Je vais divorcer, » répondit-il simplement, le visage de marbre.

« Mais… Pourquoi ? Je sais à quel point les mariages sorciers sont sacrés dans ce monde. Ceux de Sang-Pur essentiellement. Tu vas ruiner ta réputation et je sais à quel point ça compte pour un Malfoy. »

« Peut-être que cela comptait à une époque. Ce n'est plus le cas à présent. J'ai d'autres priorités. »

« Quel genre ? » demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

Lucius ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'observer le couloir, en direction de la chambre de sa fille qu'il avait couchée quelques heures auparavant. Elle avait pleuré sans la moindre raison apparente, vidant apparemment un trop plein d'émotions variées. Ce n'était pas lui d'habitude qui s'occupait des larmes, ni même des punitions. Il était le père absent qui n'apparaissait que pour les cadeaux et les moments plaisants. Mais il avait fait face et avait réconforté sa fille, de façon peut-être un peu maladroite certes, mais il l'avait fait.

« Elle est adorable… » murmura-t-il.

« Effectivement. »

« Tu l'as bien élevée. »

« Merci… » répondit Harry clairement suspicieux. « Lucius, qu'est ce que- »

« J'aimerais la voir tous les jours. »

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible. A moins que nous habitions ensemble. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Harry faillit s'étouffer devant cette question incongrue. Il s'assit correctement et regarda Lucius dans les yeux.

« Peut-être parce que tu vis avec ta femme, que je ne veux absolument pas habiter dans ton manoir, autant que tu ne souhaites pas vivre dans ce petit appartement. En plus je fais déjà fuir les hommes en annonçant que j'ai une fille, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si j'annonçais que je vis avec son père. »

« Tu n'aurais plus besoin d'autres hommes tu m'aurais moi, » déclara Lucius d'une voix profonde, faisant frissonner Harry.

« Hein ? Mais- »

« Pour mon épouse, la solution est simple, je t'ai déjà dit que j'allais divorcer. »

« Mais pourquoi bon sang ?! » cria Harry en se relevant brutalement.

Lucius se leva à son tour et se tint face à lui. Il garda son masque sans émotion et commença à parler d'une voix rauque et grave, fixant Harry dans les yeux.

« Parce que je te veux, » dit-il, voyant les poils du jeune homme se hérisser. « Je pensais que le plus important était la noblesse, le travail, la dignité. Comme j'avais tort… » murmura-t-il en passant son index sur la joue joliment ombragée de Harry.

Ses yeux toujours braqués dans les siens, il continua :

« Quand je suis au travail je ne pense qu'à toi. Quand je suis avec toi, je ne passe pas un seul instant à penser à mon travail. Nous avons couché ensemble il y a sept ans et pourtant, c'est ton visage que je vois dans mes rêves les plus beaux, les plus fous. Depuis sept ans, j'y ai pensé des milliers de fois. Pas qu'à toi, mais aussi à ma vie. Quel est le plaisir de déguster un magnifique Cabernet si c'est pour le faire seul ? Pourquoi avoir la possibilité de payer le plus extraordinaire des voyages, si ce n'est pas pour le partager ? Toutes ces choses sont si futiles, tous ces trésors sont tellement fades, quand le seul joyaux que je veux, c'est toi. »

Un silence lourd prit place dans la pièce. Lucius n'attendait pas de réponse. Il n'était même pas sûr d'en vouloir une, mais il se retrouvait à prononcer un discours niais et dégoulinant de guimauve sans pouvoir se retenir.

« J'ai eu toutes les richesses que je désirais, mais je suis prêt à toutes les céder si c'est pour t'avoir à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. J'ai survécu à deux guerres et je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de voir mes rêves se concrétiser. Le plus grand de mes rêves, c'est toi, le ventre arrondi par un autre enfant, dans une maison à la campagne, qui ne soit ni mon manoir, ni ton appartement. Mon rêve, c'est moi en train de signer quelques papiers avant de te rejoindre sur le quai de la gare pour attendre le retour de Poudlard de notre précieuse fille Hélène. Mon rêve, c'est nous, avec un verre de vin, devant un feu de cheminée, dans un salon confortable, en train de regarder un album photo retraçant la vie chargée de tous les enfants que tu auras bien voulu me donner. »

Lucius ouvrit les yeux lentement, n'ayant pas conscience de les avoir fermés. Il saisit les deux mains du jeune homme qui ne bougeait toujours pas, se contentant de le regarder, l'air hagard.

« Je ne te demande aucune réponse, car je n'ai pas de question. Je ne te demande pas si tu veux faire ce chemin avec moi. Je te l'annonce. Je t'annonce, Harry James Potter, qu'à partir de cet instant, je vais te faire la cour. Je vais tout tenter pour que tu m'acceptes dans ta vie, pour que tu me donnes cette place de père pour Hélène, pour que tu te rendes compte que cet homme avec qui tu sors n'est pas le bon… Pour que tu vois que le seul homme qui pourra te convenir, c'est moi. Je vais tout faire pour pouvoir te faire l'amour encore et encore, comme il y a sept ans, pour te remplir à nouveau d'un enfant qui, cette fois, viendra d'une décision commune. »

Lucius leva l'une des mains du jeune homme à ses lèvres et en embrassa doucement les phalanges.

« Tu es si beau lorsque tu es enceint. Et tu le seras à nouveau, pour moi, pour nous, car c'est comme ça que tout a commencé et c'est comme ça que notre histoire finira. »

Il s'approcha d'Harry, laissant que quelques millimètres entre leurs deux corps frémissant, et se pencha pour déposer un chaste baiser sur sa joue. Avant de se redresser, il effleura l'oreille du jeune homme pour un dernier murmure :

« A très bientôt, mon doux compagnon. »

Avec ceci, Lucius partit, sans oublier son enveloppe sur la table. Il avait beaucoup de choses à régler maintenant qu'il avait pris la meilleure décision de sa vie.

.oOo.

Harry était assis sur le sofa, tournant lentement les pages du livre qu'il tenait. Il entendit le bruit d'un trousseau de clés dans la serrure et sourit.

Il était tard, le feu ronronnait doucement dans l'âtre et l'heure du repas était déjà passée depuis un certain temps. Malgré tout, deux assiettes pleines trônaient sur la table, sous un sort pour les maintenir au chaud.

Il avait reçu le patronus d'un énorme lion rugissant quelques heures plus tôt et avait donc patiemment attendu.

« Tu n'es pas couché mon amour ? » demanda la voix rauque et grave qui le faisait toujours frissonner, juste à côté de son oreille.

Harry tourna la tête pour voir le visage de Lucius. Ses yeux gris acier, ses cheveux blonds presque blancs, les petites pattes d'oie qu'il avait au coin des yeux, le chaume de ses joues. Lucius était… époustouflant.

« Je voulais t'attendre… » murmura-t-il en frottant son visage contre celui de son compagnon.

« Laisse-moi prendre une douche, enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable, et je suis à toi, » déclara Lucius en embrassant sa joue avant de partir en direction de la chambre.

Lorsqu'il revint, il portait un pyjama élégant en soie anthracite, pantalon, chemise et robe de chambre assortie par dessus. Harry ricana un peu, songeant que même avec des vêtements confortables, Lucius serait toujours présentable. Avec humour, il appelait d'ailleurs cet ensemble "un costumjama" et si Lucius lui lançait un regard noir à chaque fois qu'il y faisait allusion, Harry savait qu'il trouvait cela amusant.

Sentant un tissu lourd sur ses épaules, Harry sortit de ses songes et vit son compagnon, qui venait de le couvrir avec un plaid en laine, s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Merci, » dit-il avec un sourire.

Il prit sa baguette posée sur la desserte à côté de lui et fit venir les deux verres de vin rouge qui étaient précédemment sur la table de la salle à manger. Il en donna un à Lucius qui l'accepta avec un hochement de tête et un soupir de contentement.

« Alors, que faisais-tu ? » demanda celui-ci après une gorgée de vin.

« Je regardais l'album photo, » répondit Harry en déplaçant le livre pour qu'il soit à cheval sur l'une de ses cuisses et l'une de celles de Lucius.

« Et où en es-tu ? »

Harry passa la photographie de sa promotion en tant que chef des Aurors, le bal de Noël du Ministère organisé par Lucius, et s'arrêta à celle de l'annonce de leur couple. Rien n'avait été programmé. Ils avaient été tous les deux invités à un bal pour la fin de la guerre, et lorsque Lucius avait vu son amant arriver dans sa robe argentée ainsi que les regards qui lui étaient lancés, il n'avait pu résister. Il avait invité Harry à danser et l'avait ensuite embrassé chastement sur les lèvres.

Cette révélation avait été un choc pour la communauté sorcière et la nouvelle avait fait la Une pendant plusieurs semaines. Ils avaient été harcelés par la presse, leurs proches et même le Ministère, mais avaient tenu bon face à l'adversité.

« L'entrée d'Hélène à l'école. »

« Oh, » murmura Lucius en se penchant un peu contre lui. « Cela rappelle de beaux souvenirs… »

« Oui… Regarde comme elle est mignonne à côté de Draco, » dit Harry en désignant la photo de sa fille dans son uniforme de Poudlard.

Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés, aussi clairs que ceux de son demi-frère qui se tenait à côté, souriant légèrement. Les deux ne s'étaient pas rencontrés souvent les premières années de la vie d'Hélène, Draco étant à l'étranger et ayant eu du mal à accepter le fait d'avoir une soeur aussi tardivement. Le divorce de ses parents avait été un déclic pour lui. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient très liés.

« Qui aurait pu croire que nous fabriquerions à nous deux un pur produit Serdaigle, » ricana Lucius. « Passe vite, je veux voir la suivante, » murmura Lucius en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

« Tu es… incorrigible, » ricana Harry en tournant la page pour révéler une photo de lui avec un ventre énorme.

C'était un cliché de sa grossesse, qu'il avait pris pour s'en souvenir. Cependant, Lucius appelait ça une photographie érotique. Il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnelle mis à part son torse nu, et sa peau tendue, mais Harry savait que son compagnon avait une attirance pour les grossesses.

« La naissance de Librae, » murmura Harry en caressant la joue dodue sur l'image d'un nouveau-né à côté.

« Mon petit garçon, » sourit Lucius en répétant le geste de son compagnon.

« Et viens ensuite Corvi, » déclara Harry en tournant une nouvelle page du livre pour montrer un autre nouveau-né, arrivé trois ans après le précédent.

« Celui-ci sera un Serpentard, tu en as bien conscience ? » ricana Lucius en pensant à son plus jeune fils.

« Evidemment. J'en ai épousé un, je les repère à plusieurs kilomètres, » grogna Harry.

Effectivement, Lucius avait fait la cour à Harry et celui-ci l'avait fait attendre près de six mois avant de céder. Ils avaient eu une relation discrète, puis s'étaient dévoilés au monde. Ils avaient emménagé dans une jolie maison, suffisamment grande pour Lucius, mais pas trop pour Harry. Ils avaient ensuite eu Librae, puis Corvi. La dernière photographie était celle de leur mariage, Harry ayant fait sa demande quatre ans auparavant.

Les pages suivantes de l'album étaient vides, attendant de nouveaux événements à célébrer.

« Et toi ? Quand mettrons-nous ta photo dans ce livre ? » demanda Lucius en posant sa main sur le ventre bombé de son compagnon.

Car tout finissait, comme cela avait commencé…

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que cette histoire hyper fluffy vous aura plu. Un petit clin d'oeil à HIMYM pour ceux qui connaissent, avec le costumjama. _

_Merci à ma bêta AudeSnape et on se retrouve heu... mercredi... je crois... pour la suite de ''L'antre des Maraudeurs'', et dimanche pour la suite de ''Par Merlin !'' Pour ceux qui suivent cette histoire sur le compte Aupaupsi. _

_A bientôt !_

_Epsi_


End file.
